One Word
by twostrandsofmelody
Summary: One word after a New Years night could change so much. AU Amy/Eleven post-Pandorica Opens


"Happy New Years!" Amy cried out as she came into the console room, Rory in toe behind her.

"Ow!" The Doctor yelped, smacking his head on the underside of the console, he slid out on the skateboard, rubbing his forehead, "What do you mean happy new years?"

"Well, I just rang mum, and she said it was December 31st."

"The TARDIS has no time."

"I told you," Rory smirked a little, causing Amy to roll her eyes.

"Hush," She walked around the console, "Is that a skateboard?"

"Yes, I like to skate. I'm quite good. Tony Hawk? I taught him." The Doctor flashed her a proud grin, "Besides the point however. As I was saying, the TARDIS is without time. Because it's constantly in the vortex. The universal phone works in a very complicated, difficult for human's to conceive way."

"Explain."

"_Difficult for humans to conceive, _that sounds explanatory enough to me. Did it sound explanatory to you Rory?"

Amy glared over her shoulder at Rory, he shook his head obediently. "Don't gang up on me boys." When she turned back to face the Doctor, Rory nodded hastily in agreement with the Doctor.

"But, despite your little human brains, I love them. Don't get me wrong. You've got a bright human brain, Amy..." Rory smiled at the Doctor, who just shook his head, "Rory, not so much. A bit below average.."

"But-"

"Anyways."

Rory looked frustrated, "But."

"Rory, let the Doctor finish."

"Let the Doctor finish," Rory huffed under his breath, "I'm going swimming."

"Have fun." Amy waved, a little stiffly, "He's insufferable."

"He's your husband," The Doctor pointed, wagging his finger at her.

"Don't wag your finger at me, I bite." Amy snapped her teeth in example, smirking. "You were saying?"

The Doctor arched a brow before rushing around the TARDIS, tinkering and tittering. "I want to show you New Years in 3,333."

"Why not this years? Why 1,322 years in the future?"

The Doctor shrugged as the TARDIS lurched, "Future's always cooler. Besides, two words."

"Which are?" Amy smiled broadly, bounding around the console to his side.

"Hover. Cars." She squealed in response, giving him a quick hug. "Go get Rory."

Amy's enthusiasm dropped, "Let him swim, we can explore. Just you and me."

The Doctor nodded, running to the doors and swinging them open. "Oh, I was right this time too."

"Be right there; let me get my coat on." Amy called, looking around nervously. She slipped her wedding band from her finger, sitting it a dip in the console.

"Welcome to the eve of 3,333," The Doctor cheered as Amy stood looking stunned.

"Where are we?"

"New Years Eve in Paris." He motioned grandly, "A gorgeous city with amazing celebrations."

Amy admired her surroundings. Paris looked a lot different from what she imagined it looking like. Hover Crafts soared through the sky above, whizzing past the EiffleTower, "Oh."

"Come along, Pond." The Doctor said, taking a hold of her hand and tugging her along. "Where's your ring?"

"What ring?" Amy asked innocently. "Oh.. I guess I took it off when I showered this morning, forgot to put it on."

The Doctor looked tempted to say more, and against the odds he didn't. "Probably good, don't want you loosing it in the festivities."

"Right!" Amy lied, smiling and nodding her head, "Wow look at that!" Fireworks were lighting the bright sky, changing the colours of the sky for slight instants. "That.. That's not a human."

"It's not, you're right. Everyone loves Paris on a new year!" The Doctor drug her through the crowd, "Come, sights to see, drinks to drink. They've got a great drink here, it's something remarkable."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Paris is amazing, thank you for bringing me here." Amy smiled as they sat at a small outdoor cafe. If you couldn't see the hover cars above, it looked like it was a few thousand years previous.

"Well, I like it to. I'm full of good ideas. You know, I can almost forget you're with Rory." The Doctor took another sip of the liquor.

"What?"

"I said I can almost forget all the worry.." He cracked a little smile, "I mean this year is the year that the Eiffle Tower over there," He gestured over her shoulder at the tower, "comes tumbling down after an earth quake."

"That's terrible!" Amy didn't believe for a second that's what he'd originally said. She took another long sip, motioning the waiter to fill up both of their glasses again. "Thanks."

"Good isn't it?" They clanked their glasses, both sipping their drinks.

"It's not good, it's great!"

The Doctor glanced at his wrist watch, "Ten till a brand new year."

"Does a ball drop?"

"Nope, they have a gorgeous firework display of thousands of balls dropping."

"Then we better hurry up and go find a good spot."

"Here it comes, one minute and counting." Amy cheered along with the crowd as the large clock in the centre of the square started counting down the seconds.

"You know, I always think its so funny how excited humans get at a few seconds counting down. I mean do you do that all of the time?"

"No. Hush. Thirty seconds!"

"Twenty!" Shouted someone in the crowd.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

The Doctor glanced at Amy as she cheered with the masses.

"Six."

"Five!"

"Four."

"Three."

The Doctor reached out, grabbing Amy, pulling her to him. His lips crashed against hers.

"One."

Amy wrapped her arms around the Doctor, pulling him closer to her. Their lips were growing more and more frenzied.

They pulled back, both gasping for a breath. "Traditional 'human' New Years Kiss?" Amy asked looking slightly puzzled but also very aroused.

"No. Think primal urges." He pulled her back into a kiss.

"Oh, Doctor, aren't we feisty in this New Year?"

"New Year's Resolution?" The Doctor smirked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You have any space money to get us a room?"

"Hmm, I think I might just."

January 1, 3333.

That was the first thing Amy saw as she opened her eyes. The second thing she saw was that she was neither in her cosy blue bedroom or the TARDIS.

The third thing she noticed was the fact that her cheek was not pressed to a pillow. It was pressed to the smooth skin of the Doctor's chest.

"Oh God." She groaned, sitting up. "Doctor."

"Mmm?" He rolled over, hazily opening his eyes. "Morning."

"We?" Amy's eyes took in the fact that their clothes were strewn around the hotel room.

"Yes." The Doctor said bluntly, sitting up. "Yes, I think we did."

"It was that drink. We were drunk." Amy assured herself, holding her covers to cover herself. "We were drunk. _Weren't we_?"

They met each other's eyes. Fact Number One: Timelord's do not get drunk. Fact Number Two: The drink was non-alcoholic. "Yes.. We were drunk."

"We can't tell Rory."

"Okay."

"He cannot find out."

"I said okay."

"This will kill him."

"Forget about Rory!" The Doctor snapped, pushing himself out of bed angrily. "Just forget about him Amy."

"Why?" Amy asked looking a little scared. If she hadn't been laying on a bed naked, being yelled at by the Doctor, everything would be different.

"Because. You tried to jump my bones in your room the night before your wedding. And now you get your wish and all you can think about is Rory." The Doctor snapped, his eyes flaring angrily.

"Just.." Amy sighed, "Give me my clothes."

The Doctor pulled his pants on, before throwing her shorts and tights at her.

"Thank you."

A few days of a brooding Doctor and a guilty Amy, things started to become more normal in the TARDIS.

Right up until the moment Rory left Amy and the Doctor alone in the console room. The Doctor was tired of Amy's sucking up to Rory because she felt guilty about something he didn't even know happened.

The Doctor leaned towards Amy, whispering into her ear, "Non-alcoholic."

Amy gulped. One word. She'd thought she'd try to change when she got married. Sure, teasing and tempting the Doctor was fun, but she'd never intended to hurt Rory. Now, knowing it wasn't because she was drunk, she knew everything would change.


End file.
